


Crossovers That Never Happened: Supernatural/National Treasure

by seraphina_snape



Category: National Treasure Series, Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-16
Updated: 2010-12-16
Packaged: 2017-10-13 17:05:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/139608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seraphina_snape/pseuds/seraphina_snape
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean to the rescue!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crossovers That Never Happened: Supernatural/National Treasure

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [crack-off](http://community.livejournal.com/treasure_geeks/44958.html) challenge @ [treasure_geeks](http://community.livejournal.com/treasure_geeks/).
> 
> Originally published in March 2008.

"Tell me that _that_ ," Riley said, panting, "wasn't what you meant by 'mighty treasure'!"

Ben threw himself against the door next to Riley and used his energy to push rather than talk. On the other side of the rusty steel door, they could hear the _thing_ approaching. They managed to close and lock the door with only seconds to spare. As soon as Riley started relaxing a little – any sort of steel plate between yourself and a giant blood-thirsty monster of a dog was a good thing – a weight hit the door from the other side.

"I think Fluffy wants to come in to play," Riley said, jumping a little when the door wobbled dangerously after yet another _thump_ against the other side.

"Fluffy?" Ben said, a little too incredulous to be funny.

"Yeah, you know," Riley said, looking around for an alternative exit. "Three-headed dog from Harry Potter."

Ben didn't answer, but Riley could imagine the look he got for that. So he said: "Don't look at me like that. It's all your fault anyway."

"I know, Riley. How was I supposed to know that the second translation was the correct one? I mean, what's more realistic: mighty treasure or giant hell beast?"

Riley got spared from answering by another loud crash against the door. He settled for glaring at Ben.

"So… I guess we're going to die."

"Yes," Ben said, "thanks for pointing that out again."

Riley rolled his eyes. "I was going to say: I guess we're going to do, _so we should make the best of our last minutes on earth_!"

"And what exact-mmmpf."

(...)

A few minutes later, after a few more crashes against the door and a quite a few gunshots, the door finally crashed to the ground.

"Dude!" came a slightly amused voice from the doorway. "Sammy, check this out."

"Damn. I got demon blood on my shoes," came a second voice from the same direction. "Again!"

"Whatever," the first voice replied. "Why don't I ever get to make out while someone else kills off the hell beast that's trying to eat me? A little thanks for the rescue might be in order, by the way," the voice added, sounding a little annoyed.

"Dean!" the second voice said sharply. "Hey, you guys okay there?"

There was a moment of silence, then the first voice again: "C'mon, Sammy, let's hit the road. I heard there was a haunting a few miles out of Miami."

Still lost in the lips of his partner, Riley heard, very faintly, the second voice answer: "You just want to head to Miami to ogle all the pretty girls on Spring Break. And it's _Sam_!"


End file.
